


The Sun, The Moon and Their Love for the Earth

by TheSeasonOfWinter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, It's Mamoru, Kidnapping, Let Usagi and Mamoru be happy, Love, Love Triangles, Past Relationships, Soul Bond, Unrequited Love, i mean like, that makes it sound so casual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeasonOfWinter/pseuds/TheSeasonOfWinter
Summary: There's a tendency for Mamoru to get kidnapped, and this keeps Usagi up at night. With the presence of a new enemy, Sailor Moon is determined to keep him safe and by her side at all costs.But by her side was not always his place.. . .The moon reflects the sun, but we have always called it moonlight nonetheless.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Original Character(s), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Sun, The Moon and Their Love for the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> This is a plot bunny that has bounced around in my head, so in honor of Usagi's name, I've put it to words. This is an AU that focuses on the beginning of all things senshi and introduces one of my OCs into the oh-so-familiar role of Mamoru's captor. I'm trying to keep it as close to the original material as possible while taking the liberties offered in AUs, so there's a bit of both the manga and anime arcs and plots mixed together. If there is anything too confusing, I'll clarify in the notes of the next chapter.
> 
> Remember, "a thing of beauty is a joy forever"

_“I have been_

_Presumptuous against love, against the sky,_

_Against all elements, against the tie_

_Of mortals each to each, against the blooms_

_Of flowers, rush of rivers, and the tombs_

_Of heroes gone.”_

  * John Keats, _Endymion_



  
  


Usagi crumpled onto the couch and groaned as loudly as she possibly could - which was pretty damn loud if Luna’s hiss and jump was any tell. 

“Was that really necessary?” the cat scowled.

“Well, what do you want from me?” Usagi lifted her head up just enough to shoot her own glare at Luna. “I’ve been fighting monsters almost everyday and every night, _and_ we still have no idea who’s controlling them or what they’re even after!”

Irritated, Usagi dropped her head back down and curled onto her side facing the back of the couch. “They’re not even stealing energy. It’s like they’re on some crazy scavenger hunt, but we don’t know what they’re looking for.”

Luna’s gaze softened. The scouts had been trying to push back these mysterious enemies for about three months now, and no matter how far back she and Artemis looked in the Lunar databases, there hadn't been any recordings of creatures who use their powers by gazing into the victim's eyes until they bleed. 

Luna walked over to Usagi and curled up next to her head. These beasts were the kind to give you nightmares. The victims would scream themselves hoarse and cry red tears until the scouts were able to force the creature away or the attack stopped, and the disappointed monster slithered away. The scouts don’t always get there in time, and then it’s just Sailor Moon struggling to calm an agonized Earthling as they babble about something being seen.

The monster saw something, something they weren't supposed to, or sometimes took something for fun. Those victims always died.

“Usagi,” Luna began, rubbing her head against blonde hair. “If you’re so tired maybe you should go home -”

“No way. I’m going to wait.”

“I know you want to see him, but he still has cram school at this hour and -”

“Luna, just drop it, I’m not moving until he comes home, and that’s final.” Usagi curled into a tighter ball. “I’ll feel better once I see him so don’t worry.”

And while Luna didn’t really know anything about soulmates or the like, she knew that to be true. She also knew there was a deeper need than just being comforted that Usagi needed to fulfil right now, and only seeing Mamoru could do that. She’s just making sure he’s still around because sometimes she looks for him and he’s suddenly gone. 

Luna tried a comforting purr, but she couldn’t hold it. 

Mamoru swore he would always be there for Usagi, just like Endymion swore for Serenity, but people wouldn’t let him. So many times, he just wasn’t allowed to.

Luna wondered sometimes if Usagi remembered why.

A few hours later - ones that Usagi didn’t even nap through - the door cracked open, and Mamoru’s suspicious blue eye peeked through the crack. His expression was hard and untrusting as he scanned the room, only calming down when Usagi sat up and made herself seen.

Maybe sneaking into his apartment unannounced wasn’t good for his mental health, Luna mused for a second.

“Usako,” Mamoru’s smile always comes easily with her, and he steps inside, making sure to lock the door. “Sorry I wasn’t there tonight, but you said it was okay to miss one fight for this exam, and you said these guys weren’t difficult but maybe I -.”

All of the tension Usagi had carried from tonight’s battle up until this moment melted away like snow in Mamoru’s sunshine smile. She bounced up and threw herself into his always at the ready arms and breathed easily for the first time tonight.

“Just wanted to see you.” Her voice was muffled by his jacket. The _I wanted to make sure you were still here_ went unsaid.

“Usako?” Mamoru tightened his hug. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing much, just . . . I thought we’d be done with this after Galaxia.” Usagi admitted.

Luna stood up at the sentence, a dawning realization taking hold of her. Usagi had thought the future of Crystal Tokyo was just around the corner. Next in line was marriage, reigning, and Chibi-Usa, and Luna’s heart broke for her.

Mamoru led her back to the couch. “I know, I thought so too, but you’ll win this like you always do. I’ve never doubted that Sailor Moon would finish off all of the evil that dared show itself in front of her.”

He smoothed some of her bangs from her face and smiled. “This too shall pass, and the future is going to come. Have faith, Serenity.”

“I know, it’s just . . .” Usagi leaned into Mamoru’s side. “These guys aren’t even that difficult to defeat. The only problem is how . . . aggressive they are to the victims. I just wish I could figure out what they want because we can’t even predict who they’ll attack. So far it’s only girls so there's that but do they want pure hearts? Do they want dreams? I can’t even tell, and Ami doesn’t know which means _I’m_ not going to figure it out and what if -”

“Slow down,” Mamoru whispered, “don’t upset yourself with your own words, just explain it slowly, okay?”

Usagi took a deep breath and started again. “What if it’s left over minions of the Negaverse because if so they’ll be looking for -”

Mamoru flinched. 

If there was anyway to hurt the Earth Prince the fastest, Luna knew it was bringing up their first enemy. The one that took his guardians, his home, and the life of love. Beryl really did a number on them, and Luna didn’t blame them one bit for worrying over her return. She was the reason everything changed and the reason everyone died. Beryl's motive was also a subject of pain. 

Mamoru almost looks like he wants to pull away, but Usagi fists her hands into his shirt and holds tight.

“Did you come here just to make sure I was still around?” Mamoru asked, a guard put up to hide the vulnerability they were getting close to.

“Yes,” Usagi whispered, “I have - I have nightmares about how many times I’ve lost you and if I’m going to lose you again.”

“You always get me back.” Mamoru promised. “I’ll always come back to you, even if I die. We’re already proof of that.”

“Please don’t,” Usagi’s voice was steady but tears were falling down her cheeks. “Please don’t talk about dying tonight. You’ve had more than enough experience, so let's just stop doing that.”

“Alright, Usako, alright.” Mamoru brought her closer. “Let's just sit here for a second, okay? After we can have some cake - there's some of Makoto’s cheesecake left over in the fridge.”

“Okay.”

The two sit there for a second, and Luna is once again in awe of them. No royal gowns, no battle regalia, but still these two were rulers. Two stars that resonate perfectly and find each other again and again even through death. 

Serenity and Endymion.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi and Mamoru.

The Moon and the Earth.

Together always, in every shape they take, and Luna aches at their love.

The moment was ruined after five seconds though when Usagi whispered, “can we eat that cake now instead?”

Mamoru laughs. “Yeah, we can eat it now, come on.”

The two basically dance into the kitchen, a little more at ease and somehow even more in love, and Luna had to give Usagi credit. Mamoru does indeed always make her feel better.

. . .

The next day, the monster called herself Unima and looked like some rabid, anthropomorphic unicorn.

Sailor Moon hoped Helios took offence to whatever the hell this chick was trying to pull as she watched Jupiter slam her shoe into the monster’s side.

There was a young woman pinned by golden horseshoes to a tree, a unicorn headband on her head that wrapped around to keep her face still, her brown eyes haunted but thankfully not bleeding. The scouts got there before that, at least.

“How dare you attack helpless ladies who are just living out their lives!” Sailor Moon screamed, falling into her pose. “I am the pretty guardian that fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you.”

Usagi tried not to be too offended when Unima let out the most put upon groan she's ever heard . “Oh, come on! Who’s hurting you? You don’t even know this girl!”

“It’s not about whether or not we know them!” Mars snarled. “It’s because you’re hurting innocent people!”

“Innocent?!” Unima screamed. “I’m looking for a senshi just like you! Since when are soldier’s innocent!”

“A senshi?” Mercury echoed.

“Yes!” Unima cast a disgusted glance at the girl pinned down. “Oh, forget you, I’ll just go straight to the source.”

With a wave of her hand, the horseshoes vanished, and the girl tumbled to the ground. Sailor Moon ran to her side and told her to run. Just in time too, as Unima slammed into Usagi, knocking the breath out of her lungs and hitting her skull on the ground.

She could hear the girls scream her name, but Sailor Moon has taken more than a few hits - bigger and stronger ones, too - and she was already back on her feet.

“Where is she?!” The horn on Unima’s head started to glow. “Why won’t she fight?!”

“Who are you talking about?” Sailor Moon screamed, her mind reeling between faces. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, or even Chibi-Usa? There were plenty of scouts that weren’t present, so who the hell could she mean?

“Why isn’t she defending herself?” Unima aimed, and Sailor Moon braced herself.

A rose tore through the air and stabbed Unima in the eye, stopping her from firing. Sailor Moon smiled and took the opportunity he always offered her and called her power.

Unima was blasted away with a scream, and Usagi almost enjoyed it because the frustration was still there. No answers once again, but her heart was still petty light as she sensed Tuxedo Mask land next to her.

She turned to face him, but Venus’ shout drew her attention.

Floating a little bit above them, staring down like a distinct queen, was a beautiful woman. Her hair was short and loose, a platinum blonde that curled at the ends, a golden crest shining on her forehead. Her eyes were grey and the only other color was her dark red and orange fuku, and Sailor Moon couldn’t help but remember bloody tears.

“Where is she?” The woman asked in a voice of echoed hallways and whispered secrets. “Why won’t she fight with you?”

“Do you mean the outer senshi?” Jupiter asked.

Her halo bounced as she shook her head, looking detached yet forlorn. “That’s the opposite direction. Why won’t she come, I need to speak with her. She needs me, and I’m so close to understanding but somethings blocking me.”

“For God’s sake, who?!” Mars screamed. “Who are you looking for!”

“The ruler of this planet.” The woman was scanning the area around her as if who she was looking for was just out of sight. “Where is she? Is she hurt again?”

Tuxedo Mask’s gloved hand wrapped around Sailor Moon’s, and she could sense he didn’t want her to move but of course he would follow her if she did. She gave one squeeze and stepped forward. “I -”

“You are Sailor Moon, are you not?” The calm voice snapped, stopping Usagi in her tracks.

“Ye - ehm, yes.” She tried to pull herself up like the queen she would one day be.

“Then it is not you whom I seek.” The woman dismissed. “I’ve had enough of you already. Don’t push it. I just want to find her.”

“Wha -”

“Then who the hell do you want?”

“Sailor Moon is our leader!”

“She is the leader of you four and her outer soldiers.” Her lovely head tilted, and her grey eyes squinted in irritation. “She does not lead this planet. Not yet, anyway.”

Usagi looked back at Mamoru who was looking just as confused as she felt, and she fell back into step with him.

The woman had been watching the exchange and her grey eyes flashed a vibrant orange. “Perhaps, she is not a scout. She should be with you if so, the strongest on her home.”

“We were all born here, what is she talking about?” Sailor Moon whispered.

“But if she . . . then she can’t fight like the others - oh.” Her realization was ethereal, soft and gentle as if a cliff feeling the caress of the waves at her feet, oh so powerful but so futile regardless.

“I believe understand now, excuse me.” She grabbed the edge of her red skirt and pulled it up as if covering herself with a blanket. She curled up like a closing flower and disappeared into the air leaving all of them confused and more apprehensive than before if that was even possible.

Usagi stayed with Mamoru that night, small hands buried in his hair and even after he fell asleep, she stayed there, holding on tight because something inside told her to. She woke up the next morning with her fingers cramping.

School the next day was more difficult than it had any right to be. Ami and Makoto shadowed her even more than usual as if an enemy would pop out at any second. As if Usagi has not single handedly saved this universe more than once. She bit down on her irritation as much as she could and bailed as soon as the last bell rang.

The Crown has always been her sanctuary, and Usagi relished in the strawberry milkshake Motoki made her.

“You okay, Usagi?” he asked as he cleaned behind the counter. “You seem far away somehow.”

“Yeah, just some stuff happening at school. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry about it.” Usagi smiled in what she hoped was a comforting way, but Motoki still looked concerned so probably not.

His face lit up and ducked behind the counter. “Here, have a pick me up. This one’s on me.”

Motoki’s handsome face was even more handsome holding a piece of chocolate cake, and Usagi looked at him in wonder.

“Motoki, if I didn’t know who the love of my life was, you know I’d marry you, right?” Usagi said as she dug in.

“Haha, yeah right, as if I can compare to Mamoru in your eyes.” Motoki poked her in the forehead and went to help some new customers.

“I love you,” Usagi told her cake.

“Don’t say that, might make me insecure.” came a voice from the person who took up the seat next to her, and Usagi’s lighter mood went to that of elation.

“Mamo!” She squealed, throwing herself into his arms.

“Hi,” Mamoru gave her a peck and reached for her fork. “Gimme some.”

“What, uh uh, no way.” Usagi bounced back to her own seat and used her arm to guard her cake. “This is mine. Get your own.”

“Come on, Usako,” Mamoru reached, “Just one bite -”

“Noooo!” She laughed. “Ask Motoki for another!”

“I don’t want a whole cake, though, I just want one bite!” 

“No! Motoki, save my cake!” Usagi cried and looked around for the Crown employee but not seeing him. “Hey, where’d he go?”

Usagi didn’t see Mamoru succeed in taking a swipe of her icing with his finger, humming victoriously as he sucked on it. 

“Maybe he’s in the back?” Mamoru spoke around his finger.

“But I thought -”

A scream sounded from outside, and the two heroes looked through the main window to see a crowd running away from the alley adjacent to the arcade. The mad cackle of a monster danced in the air. 

Usagi and Mamoru’s eyes met before they nodded; Usagi ate one more bite before she tore towards the bathroom, hearing Mamoru call “I’ll be right behind you!” before ducking inside.

_“Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”_ Usagi cried, closing her eyes as a warm ray of light consumed her.

Sailor Moon dashed out of the Crown and into the alley, her speed as a senshi propelling her. The monster was neon pink and sported a tutu and solid black eyes. The crown on her head was floating a bit and seemed razor sharp, and she had Motoki pinned to the wall.

Those black eyes were staring into Motoki’s wide eyed green, a beam of bloated, white energy digging into his skull, reflecting off the crown on his head that pinned his eyelids open. His mouth was twisted into a scream, and two trails of red were falling down his cheeks. Sailor Moon hurt for her friend, one of the few not involved in all of this space weirdness, and her fury grew.

“Stop!” She screeched. “How dare you attack him!”

The monster blinked and the connection faded, Motoki relaxed against the brick wall and his chest heaved for breath. “Why’s that, Sailor brat? You know him?”

Usagi would be lying if she said she didn’t stutter at the accusation, but she pushed on regardless. “Assaulting helpless civilians and grievously hurting them is your business, but mine is to stop you! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

“Uh huh.” The monster peeled herself away from Usagi’s friend and regarded her with disdain. “I am Princess Pain, and I’m looking for the crystal.”

The change of topic threw her, and Sailor Moon had flashbacks to all of the times she’s heard that before. “I - I thought you were looking for a senshi?”

Princess Pain shrugged and her crown bounced. “We’re pretty sure she doesn’t exist.”

“Wha -”

Princess Pain darted forward like a bullet, and Sailor Moon bounced on her back foot and had an idea. She just needed to wait -

The rose knocked Princess Pain’s crown off and she screeched in anger.

Sailor Moon didn’t need to look at the roof to know that Tuxedo Mask’s mouth was twisted into that of barely uncontrolled fury. She didn’t have to look to know he was jumping down to their friend and getting him down and leading him away.

Princess Pain had retrieved her crown and screamed at their retreated forms, but Sailor Moon jumped between them.

“Cute tiara,” she snarked, “want to see mine?”

The fight ended quickly after that, and Sailor Moon was able to notify the others while waiting with Mamoru at the hospital.

“Wait, she targeted Motoki?” Minako exclaimed, “ a man?”

“Nevermind that, is he okay?” Makoto asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Mamoru assured, hovering behind Usagi’s shoulder so they could both be seen by the communicator. “Just has to rest for a little bit.”

“So she’s changing her MO?” Ami thought aloud. “Why, though?”

“Yeah, I thought she wanted a senshi?” Rei agreed.

“She had said something about how that senshi didn’t exist or something.” Usagi told them.

“Didn’t exist?” Minako’s pretty face was contorted into that of utter confusion. “What does that mean?”

“She also said she wanted a crystal.” 

That made the communicator explode with noise as everyone clammored to be heard. Usagi had to tilt her wrist away because it was so loud.

“The Silver Crystal?!” Rei finally got out. “They want the Silver Crystal?”

“The Golden Crystal?” Minako asked.

“Yeah, they said that’s what they want?” Makoto screamed.

“She only said crystal.” Usagi admitted.

“That could mean any crystal!” Ami said. “That means all of the scouts are in danger. We should gather everyone. Setsuna might know more about this than we do.”

“Mamoru!” Minako started, voice hard in a way it only was during emergencies. “Stay with Usagi and protect her, do you understand me?”

“I do.” Mamoru agreed, and Usagi felt something inside her flinch, thoughts of Nehelenia’s first attack heavy on her mind. 

. . .

The meeting went by fast because no one had any idea what was going on. Setsuna just did what she did best and disappeared to ‘look into something’, leaving all of them anxious and frustrated, but none more than Mamoru.

He was used to feeling useless, but he could tell the girls weren’t. Mamoru just stood silently behind Usagi as the girls went back and forth over what to do, what this means, and worry over anything else they could think of.

Walking Usagi home that night was a quiet affair, both two wrapped up in their thoughts, and at their goodbye, Usagi made him promise to go home as Tuxedo Mask and not Mamoru.

The weeks that followed were spent running to defeat monsters and save civilians - all men - and Usagi and him made a deal.

They had similar rules directly after the battle with Galaxia - although Mamoru didn’t know how he was supposed to have avoided her attack by not going anywhere alone and texting in at every other hour. He hung out in public places more, spent almost everyday in Motoki’s hospital room, and, of course, with Usagi. They made a schedule that they stuck too. Anything out of place would be enough to send a red flag to the other. 

Mamoru would have put up more of a fight if his track record hadn’t been so bad. He could admit that he was Sailor Moon’s biggest weakness, and she could not afford to be weak right now. Mamoru pretended to be okay with that knowledge, even as he felt the power he couldn’t fully touch churn inside him at the thought of being watched like a helpless child. 

Yeah, Mamoru was used to weakness, but he ran after her anyway.

He texted every hour, even during the night, he didn’t go anywhere alone, he let everyone know where he was and who he was with, and he would do it forever if it granted her some semblance of peace.

Another fight had just ended, and everyone was doing their post-battle check. Is anyone hurt, does anyone need anything, do we need to talk, can we go home, that kind of thing. But then the air seemed to pool in one spot before us, pulling in and taking shape, until that woman appeared. Her hair was longer, and she looked lamentful.

“Where is it then, if not a senshi or a man?” She asked them, looking at everyone’s faces, the sun crest on her forehead shining dimly. “Why can’t I find it?”

She looked so sad, so alone and small, that Mamoru almost went to her but refrained. Sailor Moon didn’t though, and he went with her, of course.

The woman let them approach, looking between them for the answer, and for the first time, and he was ashamed to admit it, Mamoru wondered if she was looking for someone she loved. 

“Who are you looking for? What do you want? If you tell us, we might be able to help you instead of fighting each other.” Usagi told her, giving a forgiving smile.

The woman frowned, looking conflicted. “But, you might not give it back to me.”

“Help me understand,” Sailor Moon tried again.

The woman smoothed her red skirt and looked around. The fight had taken place in a park, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The moon was full and all of the stars were out, illuminating the dark. Honestly, it was beautiful, and the woman seemed to think so, too.

“This world,” she began, pale lips carefully forming the words. “This planet is lovely. There’s so much life, not like the others in the solar system. It thrives and glows, and I love it.”

“Well, join us.” Usagi smiled wider, opening her arms. “There’s plenty of room, and there are so many of us that would welcome you.”

“But where _are_ they? They were reincarnated, we’re they not? I _felt_ the crystal in action.” The woman reached out and grabbed Usagi’s hands. “But I don’t understand where they are or why I can’t _find_ them _.”_

“ _Who?”_ Usagi asked, desperate to figure out what she was talking about. “Are you talking about the Silver Crystal?”

“ _No!”_ The woman dropped Usagi’s hands in disgust. “This one! This world’s crystal!”

“Earth’s crystal?” Mamoru asked, confused.

The woman spun towards him, and her eyes widened. She barely noticed him in their last meeting, but now her eyes were scanning his face. She even tried to push Sailor Moon out of the way, but Usagi was not moving, planting herself like a tree between the two as she felt the tide change.

“Yes! Earth!” The woman was bouncing on her heels like an excited toddler; the most emotion any of them had ever seen from her. “Earth, Earth, Earth! This planet, Earth! Where is it?”

“You’re on Earth? It’s right here?” Sailor Moon tried, the other sailor scouts closing in.

“Earth’s crystal! Where is Earth’s crystal?” The woman was only asking Mamoru now, and frankly, he was worried about answering her.

He watched Sailor Moon stiffin, her wings tensing at her back, and she froze. The woman’s attempts to push her weren’t even making her budge anymore, and Mamoru was pretty sure she just reached the same conclusion he had.

“Why do you want the Earth’s crystal?” Usagi asked in a voice Mamaru rarely heard from her in this form.

“It’s been in danger, so I need it back. This place must be protected, and so I’ll do it! You’ve been here so long and yet -“ The woman stopped. Orange - orange? - eyes looking between Sailor Moon - or, Serenity, right now - and Mamaru who was right behind her. “Oh… oh my God . . . how did I not see . . .?”

Her face went from one of startling confusion to elation. She faced Serenity again. “Can I have him back?”

The brazen request threw him, and every memory of someone saying the same or, worse, actually _getting_ him flashed through his mind. Mamoru actually took a step back at the thought of this happening again - he couldn’t even believe it was happening again, _how many times is this going to happen again?_

Serenity’s hand rested on his chest and pushed him a little farther back, and he instinctively grabbed it, realizing both of them were shaking. Should he close his eyes? Was there anything around that could wipe his memory? Mamoru’s eyes were darting around, and he became uncomfortably aware of all the reflective surfaces around him. There were windows, and cars, and little glass mosaics, and Nelhelenia was in his head and he was so far away, and Chibi-Usa was crying -

Was he breathing heavy? He couldn’t tell, not when his lips were pressed against Galaxia’s boot and her gauntlet was pushing against his chest and he was falling, falling, falling, and _splash_ and -

Nothing.

He gripped Serenity’s hand tighter, and he could faintly hear people talking, and he should focus, but then there was Beryl and he couldn’t get up off a table, off a bed, and someone was kissing him but that wasn’t - wait, he was hurting someone -

“I didn’t expect you to throw such a fit.”

“You cannot own people, and I will not allow for you to take a crystal that is not yours.” 

Mamoru focused on her voice, and he came back - like so many times before, she brought him back - and Serenity was staring down the other woman who was somehow looking hurt, betrayed but somehow not surprised.

“I understand not wanting to let him go, but this was never going to be permanent.” Her blonde curls danced at her chin as she shook her head. “It was just so I could rest a bit, but you have failed in truest spectacular ways, and I’m done sharing.”

Sharing? Sharing him or the Earth? Mamoru wasn’t sure, but he pulled a rose from the gardens of Elysion just in case.

“I’m afraid your time on this planet has reached an end. Please leave.” Serenity of this century rarely sounded like she did when Mamoru first met her in the Silver Millenium, but that voice had all of the regality of a born princess, heir to a throne, and possessor of a powerful crystal. 

“You can’t make me leave! This planet isn’t yours, it’s his!” Orange eyes met his as the woman’s face went from vicious to warm in a split second. “It’s okay now, darling. I found you. My name is Genesa, remember? I’m here to save you.”

“Don’t need saving,” Mamoru choked out. He cleared his throat before trying again. “While your concern is appreciated, I’m perfectly fine. I believe she asked you to leave.”

Genesa looked so sad at his words and slowly shook her head. “You’re being taken advantage of. The Moon has always wanted the Earth, and I didn’t think it was a bad decision at the time. I’m sorry, I should have intervened sooner. Don’t worry, I’ll fix this.”

Mamoru’s hand tightened on the rose, anger starting to pool in his chest.

“What’s your name this time, darling?” Genesa’s eyes and sun crest were glowing. “You can tell me.”

“Enough. Leave now.” Serenity commanded.

“No one is talking to you!” Genesa’s hand flared and, even though the senshi were ready to defend their princess, they were not prepared for the four portals to open up behind them. Monsters - at least three each - tumbled out of every portal, grabbing the girls by the hair and slapping head gear over their tiaras. 

Serenity flinched and instinctively made to move towards her senshi, but she stopped at the last moment, knowing that if she moved, Mamoru would end up fighting Genesa alone. 

Tuxedo Mask let loose his rose, aiming it directly for the sun on her forehead, but the flower burned to ashes before it even made it. Genesa tucked some of her curls behind her ear. 

“No need to fight so hard . . . oh! It’s Endymion again?” 

He would be lying if that didn’t scare him. 

“That’s a first. Took me a while to find it, too. . . . Is there another one?” Genesa licked her lips.

“Get out of here.” Serenity told him, squaring up against Genesa, Eternal Sailor Moon fading into a familiar white dress. 

She tried to pull her hand back, but Mamoru held tight. “No! I’m staying with you, just like I always have.”

Her blonde hair was flowing and her eyes were a bright blue as they glanced back at him, power and light thrumming through her veins. Her smile said enough, but her pain at the sudden scream of her guardians said something else.

The two jerked towards the sound and saw Venus, wearing a halo that reached down and dug into her eyelids, struggling against the dark gaze of a green monster. Next to her, Mercury also tried to close her eyes against a purple beast, and the two future rulers of the Earth saw every scout was already being attacked like so many of the victims they saved before. .

Mamoru had been distracted by the senshi, his eyes were off of her for one second, but Serenity’s hand was already gone from his. He always felt a pain when that happened, a wrongness that consumed him, but hearing her scream was worse.

The shock of the attack threw her back into her Sailor Moon form, and at least eight monsters were manhandling her into a tiara that would pin her to a gaze, and Mamoru screamed as he switched into his old armor.

“Oh! Mamoru! That’s a beautiful name, but please hesitate for a second while I explain something,” Genesa’s voice was everywhere, and everywhere it was, there was heat. “I’ve been scouring this planet for you, Endymion, and my little flares here are made to look into the soul and find the star seeds hidden there.”

Hot breath ghosted his ear, “and I can take them away.”

His sword, which had materialized in his hands, did little to comfort him as he swung behind him.

“You know what that’s like.” Genesa’s voice actually sounded sorrowful. “And I’m sorry that you do. I had thought the Moon would have been enough to protect you, what with its stalker like behavior, but you have been manipulated and passed around into every dirty hand in the galaxy.”

Endymion was moving with the voice, always trying to face her, but she was too fast. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Usagi who was struggling but otherwise fine. No one was looking at her yet, and with a star seed threat, Endymion didn’t dare attack. 

“She always got me back.” Endymion reminded Genesa even as he heard her laughing.

“She did, she did, I’ll give her that. But too many times has the fate of this planet been in danger because of her carelessness. I’m removing you from her charge, unless of course, you’re going to watch me kill them before coming?”

His heart seized in his chest, and Endymion felt a hot hand rest on his throat, a blazing body against his back. 

“You are not a woman and therefore not a senshi.” Genesa reminded him, as if he hadn’t been frustrated over this all his life. “You do not have the ability to defend yourself with your crystal, so therefore, like the many male crystal holders before you, you need guardians.”

Endymion was pulled towards Usagi, facing her head on as the voice taunted him, fingers caressing his cheek. “In this life, your chosen guardians are dead. Good, too, since they failed you twice.”

He tried not to flinch at the thought of his kings, but Mamoru, especially as Endymion, could never quite stop it.

“I thought the Moon princess and her senshi would be enough, but they too failed,” Genesa actually sounded sad. “This is my fault. I should have never left you in the hands of others. I should’ve just continued to guard you myself, and I’m sorry it came to this. For the sake of Earth’s future, you will be coming with me.”

Nails dug slightly into his skin. “I really don’t want to, but I am not above killing these women. I am not above removing your crystal and holding it safe until you are reborn again. Even if you hate me, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. It is your choice on how you come to me, but come, you will.”

“No!” Usagi screamed, and Endymion’s heart hurt to see her crying. “I can protect him! I can! _Please -_ please don’t take him - please, I swear -”

“Or what, girl? Going to fall on the wrong end of a sword again?” Genesa’s voice was molten lava on his skin. “Every death he has taken early was because of you! You are out of chances, and you are out of choices. Endymion, what is your answer?!”

“Don’t hurt them.” he said instantly. “Please, I’ll go with you, just don’t - _please_ don’t touch their crystals.”

Serenity screamed.

The burning heat simmered down to a comforting warmth. A quiet voice spoke in his ear. “As always, Earth, you are so good at loving.”

Genesa moved in front of him standing between him and Serenity (why was someone always there?) She looked as beautiful and ethereal as the first time Endymion saw her, her eyes grey and alight with a mirage of emotions. 

“Wonderful,” she said, not sounding at all happy. “before we go and I free your companions, I need to check your crystal. Please bend down.”

Endymion met Serenity’s eyes, why was he always seeing her cry? It should never happen; he tried to offer her a smile before doing as told. Once he was eye to eye with Genesa, she cupped his cheek and smiled. “It’ll only hurt a little. Keep still, now.”

. . .

Serenity would be lying if she said this didn’t kill her. 

Earth was life and hope and everything that could be all rolled up into one planet that happened to be her neighbor. It was ever changing, growing and dying and growing again, and in her own stagnant homeworld, Serenity would watch it all in fascination. Century after century, she would watch until one day she found the courage to visit.

He was Earth, and just the same, she loved him. But Earth had always been lovable, had always been precious, and every other planet in the universe knew this. 

It was the planet of life, and who didn’t want to live?

But Earth chose her, had chosen her _multiple_ times, and Serenity never forgot how lucky she was for him to do so. She thanked the gods that her second life was giving her everything for this planet, and while she loved the Moon, it was her home, it was not Life and all the opportunities that came with it.

And Earth as she had known it was a man, not a senshi like the other planets she knew, and so Serenity had vowed to protect him. Usagi would be the first to tell you she’s failed, but that did not mean he could be stolen like a confiscated toy. Earth had a right to choose, and he had chosen, so why did everyone try to force him away?  
  


(Serenity used to lay awake at night in, watching Endymion’s chest rise and fall, wondering if he wasn’t hers and had chosen someone else if she would have been able to let him go.)

Serenity’s biggest fear was turning into another Beryl. Another ghost haunting her love’s every step. 

But seeing him leave for her sake, and not even for the first time, cut her to her very soul. Watching him gaze into heated orange eyes, sun crest shining on his handsome face as light beamed into him - it cut Serenity deeply. 

She screamed for him, for them, for the future that was being taken away, and for Chibi-Usa who wasn’t here to help and might never be.

Endymion did not scream as someone rifled through his body for his soul even though his face contorted with the pain. The senshi were screaming for him, for her, and the love Serenity felt for this man could not stop growing.

The Moon has always loved the Earth, what more was there to explain?

Serenity had cried through the whole thing, but the red tears on Endymion’s face did not go unnoticed. Neither did the way he drifted with exhaustion, fighting to stay steady on his legs, sword falling to the ground and hands coming to hold his heart as he heaved.

“Perfect,” Genesa breathed, hand curling over his shoulder. “Just as bright and golden as it should be. Come along, as soon as we leave, I’ll release them. You may say goodbye though, love.”

Endymion perked up at the statement and fumbled his way to where Serenity hung suspended, drowning in tears.

“Shhh” He whispered, cradling her face in his shaking hands, wiping away her tears like so many times before but maybe never again.

“No - I-I can’t - I can’t _lose_ you again, I’m always losing you, but I -” Serenity’s voice bubbled over her sobs, mixing in and getting confused, so she just stuck with _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

He was saying it back, forehead pressed against hers, and he may have been crying too. 

“I’ll find you” She said, “I promise I will, don-don’t give up on me, Mamo, I swear, I swear, I swear, _please -”_

“I know, Usako, I’ll be waiting,” He kissed her, and it would have been perfect if it wasn’t a goodbye.

“Bring me home soon.” was the last thing he breathed against her lips, and Serenity shattered.

“ _Please!”_ She screamed at Genesa, “I’ll give you anything you want! My life, the silver crystal - it’s yours, but _please_ don’t take him. _I love him.”_

Genesa Looked at her with such complete understanding it hurt. Serenity wished she would scream, would hate her so this wouldn’t be so pitiful. Instead, she just shook her head and said, “You think the Moon is alone in it’s love for the Earth? I was the first.”

Genesa grabbed Endymion’s hand and pulled him towards her. She reached to brush his dark hair out of his eyes, but Mamoru backed up before she could touch him, head hanging low. 

Genesa looked at him for a second before turning back to Serenity and bowed her head. “I’m so sorry it ended up this way, Serenity. It wasn’t the plan, both you and I know this. Maybe in a couple eons, you can ask for him again …”

Serenity couldn’t hear anything after that. He said goodbye to the senshi who’s mouths were open and moving as if saying something, but Serenity only watched as Genesa took his limp hand, pulling him away. A beam of light - too bright to watch, but Serenity did anyway - and they were torn from this place. The afterimage was still there when she opened her eyes as wide as possible, so she didn’t close them, even when they felt dry. She was just trying to see him for as long as possible.

If she blinks, he’ll be gone.

The hands holding her let go, and she dropped like a stone onto the pavement, kness smacking the ground and hands stinging from the impact. She wasn’t Serenity anymore, she wasn’t even Sailor Moon. It was just clumsy Usagi, bawling her eyes out in a park in the middle of Tokyo. No one who passed would see a celestial princess ripped away from her soulmate.

Her ears were ringing and her heart was hurting, and Minako was lifting her chin, calling to her, but Usagi couldn’t hear anything. She just threw herself into her friend’s arms, curling into her like a child, screaming herself hoarse and crying herself dry. She felt the others wrap around her like a security blanket, and they let her grieve.

Usagi could only hear the sound of her own heart breaking and could only feel Mamoru’s goodbye on her lips. 

. . .

Minako was love.

Not even in a cheesy, poetic sense, but in the physical and spiritual of _no, that feeling you get when you look at them is what I embody._ Minako knew love, and the connection between the Earth and Moon was one of her favorites and most treasured romances.

She had never shared with the others, though, the love that she felt from miles and miles away connected to Earth. Venus had been foolish enough to believe consent mattered to some people. Foolish, she was, every damn time.

Taking Usagi home would have raised too many questions, so Minako was able to pull some strings and organize a sleepover at Rei’s on short notice. They laid Usagi in Rei’s bed, exhausted from the battle and the heartache, and Venus started to organize something else.

Ever since reconciling, the outer and inner sailor senshi worked out a system for emergencies. It was open twenty-four seven, and Minako was primarily the one who used it. The signal was sent out, and she counted twenty minutes tops before all unaccounted for senshi reported to her location.

Minako left Usagi to venture towards the living room which was heavy with the grief of her friends. Ami was sitting straight and proper at the table, hands shaking from where they were holding onto each other, eyes ahead by maybe thirty or forty steps on how to get Mamoru back.

Makoto had broken a door; she had slammed it too hard and ripped it right off the wall. She was currently sitting on the floor trying to fix it, hands flashing out at random moments to pick up tape and paper and scissors. She was spastic and restless, and Minako knew she was drowing in her uselessness.

Rei had sat down on the floor after screaming, tears flowing freely down her face as the passion inside her bubbled up like a volcano and exploded. She was like a shaken soda, and her heart was too much for her sometimes, and Minako didn’t blame her reaction.

“I called the others. Setsuna might have an idea by now on who that was.” Minako told the others, sitting down at her usual spot at the table. Everyone had their own methods for grief, and Venus’ has always been Serenity just as Minako’s is now Usagi. And now that her princess was settled, Minako felt a chasm open up inside her.

“Little too late.” Makoto muttered, slamming a piece of tape over one of the ripped edges of paper, ripping it more. 

Minako didn’t say anything.

No one spoke until the others showed up, in full armor, outside. 

Minako opened the door for Uranus who looked miffed at being called to a house and not a battle before seeing the state of the other senshi. 

“What happened?” Uranus demanded, followed closely by Saturn’s “is Chibi-Usa here?”

Neptune looked around the room as asked. “Where is Mamoru?”

Minako brushed the tear that had fallen away. “Better come inside. Usagi’s asleep.”

Pluto didn’t say anything as she stepped over the threshold, but Minako knew she had something worth sharing.

After the additional four transformed back, Minako explained. There was a stagnant silence afterwards, and Haruka slammed her hand on the table in fury.

“Couldn’t protect him?” She snarled, “She does nothing but protect him, she does everything she can for him -!”

“Genesa,” Setsuna began, stopping everyone cold. “I didn’t even think to look into her. She’s not evil.”

The uproar this statement caused nearly shook the temple down the hill.

“She - she _kidnapped_ Mamoru,” Rei hissed, “and you say she’s not _evil?”_

“Genesa has never shown any signs of chaos, nor would she now after the battle with Galaxia. This relationship between her and the Moon and Earth goes on long before all of that.”

“What do you mean? Who is she?” Ami asked.

“She is the senshi of the sun, and she has looked over Earth for eons,” Setsuna delivered to a shocked audience. “She is the first of all of us, and it is by her power that we were pulled to this world.”

“I don’t understand, why doesn’t she fight with us if she’s a soldier? Why does she hate Usagi?” Hotaru asked.

“Genesa never served the Moon Kingdom like we did. Her allegiance is to her own and Earth and that is all. She had always been benevolent however, and so never conquered or interfered with the affairs of other planets.”

“What?” Makoto asked, frustrated, “That doesn’t add up with what she’s doing now.”

“Maybe you should start from the beginning,” Michiru segested. 

“Yes,” Setsuna began, “The first crystal to ever be created was the Essential Platinum Crystal, and it belongs to Genesa, Queen of the Sun. 

At first, Genesa and her people were alone in this system, until finally, in her loneliness, she used her powers to call other planets to her. They were all empty and lifeless when they arrived, but she kept trying, pulling Mercury first, then Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. 

All were dead, and Genesa’s heart broke. She decided to try one more time, and, hurtling through time and space as if just waiting for her call, came Earth. There was someone on it, a man who held life itself in his hands, a planet that already had a crystal and someone who dreamed of a galaxy full of life. 

Earth and the Sun worked together to bring life to the other planets, Earth planting the seed, and the Sun nurturing it to grow. Eventually, the other planets grew to have their own life and develop their own crystals. 

But the process of life is death, and so the man eventually passed but not before he and Genesa fell completely in love. Since his planet had a crystal already though, Earth came back as a beautiful woman who, after giving life to the world around her, focused on giving more to her planet. She, the ultimate mother, gave birth to plants and animals and people, and the Sun, adoring as always to her favorite, helped them thrive. 

It took a long time, but the other planets learned this trick since they didn’t fall into the deadly cycle of change and were able to bring more life to their planets. That’s who we are, reincarnations of the originals who learned life from Earth’s teachings and the Sun’s care. 

Time passes, and people die. Sometimes the Earth would go centuries without the holder of its crystal being born, and although Genesa would miss them, she was happy just watching the busy world around her, keeping us all close as to not wander off and get hurt. Earth’s life brought attention and visitors, both good and bad, and Genesa would fight to protect everyone.

Sometimes she was not enough however, and things got through her shield. A blow was landed on the Earth and a piece of it broke off. Genesa did her best to fix it, but a Golden Crystal bearer was not born, and there wasn’t much she could do alone. Centuries pass and the bits of broken Earth began to collide and form around the planet's gravity. That’s the Moon, and it had its own life. 

Some people think it was because it came from the Earth that the Moon was also a planet of life, but there is no way to know for sure. The Moon’s Silver Crystal belonged to that of a young woman who learned to twist her crystal around to make reflections. She learned to do this with the Moon itself, making patterns and symbols with the light the Sun made. 

Genesa loved it and thought it was the one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy. Earth, reborn once again as a man, thought the same, and would try and guess the meaning of the Moon’s patterns. 

This became a game between the Earth and Moon, and the two grew closer through it. Although reborn again and again, Earth never really retained the memories of their previous lives, and so he easily fell in love with the Moon without a thought of the Sun. 

Genesa didn’t begrudge him this however because there are many ways to love someone. She looked on happily as the Moon and Earth grew to adore each other. 

Constant attention between the reflected Sun’s light and Earth’s love helped shape the Moon into a powerful force. The Moon offered to help Genesa defend the solar system, but Genesa, not wanting to overwhelm her, put the Moon as the Earth’s protector since she was strong and close. Genesa herself was growing weary after millions of years fighting alone and was worried about her strength failing her if she didn’t rest soon. 

Billions of years go by, and all of the planets develop different cultures and laws and powers. Alliances and enemies were made, and the Earth constantly changes. The Silver Millenium comes, and Princess Serenity of the Moon falls in love with Prince Endymion of the Earth, against newly placed laws. 

The tragedy we know by heart strikes, and we lose both of them. This was the first time a crystal holder died prematurely, much less two, and the loss cut the distant Genesa to her core. She helped Queen Serenity drive out the Negaverse, but the combined death of two planetary forces was too much for our solar system to handle along with a war and invaders from the outside. 

Our planets struggled and died, and since we, as crystal holders ourselves, were made for reincarnation, we went to the only planet that survived: Earth.”

The room was quiet as everyone thought over their sudden history lesson.

“So, if she’s so good, why is she interfering now?” Rei asked.

“She loves the Earth, and, in her eyes, the Moon has not done a good job at protecting it.” Setsuna strugged.

“But that’s now true!” Makoto cried. “How many times has Sailor Moon saved the world from evil? The Negaverse, the Black Moon Clan, the Dead Moon Circus, Nehelenia, Galaxia, should I go on?”

“Yes, but how many times was the Earth in peril?” Michiru gently admonished.

“Usagi can’t control who will attack the Earth nor can she predict it!” Ami defended.

“No, I don’t mean the planet, I mean the person.” Michiru explained, her beautiful blue eyes hooded in a way like she’s trying to soften a blow. “I’m talking about the prince.”

“The Earth rarely had a senshi, prefering to take a male form and so could never defend like we all can.” Setsuna said. “Earth has always put forth its energy to create and dream, and so usually took the form that didn’t allow access for all of its destructive powers. The Golden Crystal of Dreams is the Silver Crystals equal. The only difference right now is that the Silver Crystal belongs to a woman and the Golden to a man. But that does not change the fact that Mamoru has it.”

Sailor Pluto’s eyes grew sad just like they always did when she thought about Mamoru too hard. Once again, a subject to the love all stars in some way feel for the Earth, especially now that it’s home.

“So you mean every time we lost him -” Minako began.

“The enemy had won because they had a hold of what they wanted. We’re just lucky that a majority of them wanted to hurt the princess more than just hurry to take over the planet. That’s why Beryl was your biggest enemy and came the closest to succeeding.” Setsuna finished.

“Came close to succeeding?” Hotaru asked.

“Oh, I never thought of it like that.” Haruka murmured, turning to the others. “Think of it this way, why does Usagi become queen of Earth? It’s not because of her power or all that she’s done for it, there’s a specific reason.”

“She marries the only heir.” Venus’ eyes widen at the realization. “She marries Mamoru and the Earth becomes her right.”

“That’s why she’s queen,” Michiru nods, looking pensive. “Serenity is the stronger of the two because of her being a senshi, but now that means she not only has to protect the Silver Crystal but the Golden one as well.”

“So,” Hotaru’s dark eyebrows were furrowed, “anyone who marries Mamoru will help him rule the Earth?”

“Oh my God,” Rei’s hands flew to her face, “So when -”

“When Beryl had him, it only would have taken one brainwashed ‘I do’ for the future of the planet to be completely destroyed.” Usagi finished, standing in the doorway looking haggard but a little better than before.

The outer senshi nodded to her, and Minako got up and steered her towards the head of the table. Once her princess was seated, despite her protests, Minako went to fetch a blanket.

“How are you feeling?” Ami asked, reaching out to take her friend’s hand.

“Awful,” Usagi said bluntly, focusing on Setsuna’s face. “You’re saying that every single time I let Mamo down in a fight, I was not only letting down the love of my life but an entire planet as well?”

Setsuna gave her a pitting look, “Sailor Moo -”

“Beryl, An, Kaolinite, Fiore, Fish’s Eye, Nehelenia - both times! -, and Galaxia.” Usagi was counting on her fingers, voice picking up with each name. “Nine times! Nine times I’ve failed!”

The princess slumped in on herself, tears trying to fall again, “No wonder she took him away . . .”

“No!” Rei slammed both her hands on the table. “No! You cannot think like that! You’ve worked hard to protect everyone, and everytime you’ve succeeded. You’re being held to a promise a different you made millions and millions of years ago by someone who’s never raised a finger to help us when things were going dark!”

Rei stood all the way up, throwing her arms around in her anger. “We didn’t even know, _how_ are we just supposed to know all of this? And what about Mamoru? Why can’t _he_ decide what he wants? Why does some random chick have the right to plan his future when he already has something in mind? This isn’t fair! To any of us!”

“Rei’s right!” Makoto chimed in. “The Earth is still standing no matter what’s been thrown at us! Sailor Moon is a good senshi, and she loves the Earth - in more ways than one! The future has already been decided - see!”

Makoto pointed to the ring on Usagi’s trembling finger. 

“That is the future! If Endymion really is the true ruler of the Earth, then the prince has already decided what course to take, and he chose Serenity! Multiple times! Why does the Sun have a say in these affairs!”

“We need to get him back.” Minako agreed, folding Rei’s comforter over Usagi’s shoulders. “At this point, regardless of the past, Genesa is interfering with Earth’s against the wishes of it’s heir and not to mention our friend.”

Minako kneed down and made Usagi face her. “If Mamoru does not want to be with her, we will get him out of there. We’ve done it before, and we will keep doing it as many times as needed.”

Usagi stared at her friends, moved in a way she constantly is by the fierce loyalty and love they give her. Venus stood up and faced her team, blue eyes hard and every inch the leader she has always been.

“Your prince is in trouble.” Venus stated, warm light shining as her transformation took over. Her heels held her up tall, and love moved, her blonde hair fanning out like a battle flag. “Will you fight?”

Green light and the smell of ozone and rain filled the room, and Jupiter stood like a mountain, as heavy as a lightning strike, electricity dancing over her scarred knuckles. “I will.”

Heat and power bubbled up, as the burning red beams of Mars’ fury took her. The air around her wavered and sparks glittered around passionate purple eyes. “I will.”

The blue stabs of ice followed by the temperate water of Mercury flooded the room, and snowflakes and steel seemed to glint off her computer visor as the transformation light wrapped her up. “I will.”

A strong gust of wind, dry and rough, billowed into the room, and Uranus stood like an immovable force in the middle of an earthquake, one step or one breath enough to bring forth disasters and tornadoes. “I will.”

The swell of ocean waves, as unpredictable and dangerous as she is beautiful and serene, envelop Neptune as the very soul of the sea seems to churn with her presence. “I will.”

The dark reaches of space cracked, fractured, and groaned when Saturn opened her eyes. Darkness, and death, and the calm that comes after, all in the power of an eyelash, an eternal timer set to fall and bring with it the end, giving way for the beginning. “I will.”

Years passed in seconds, and there’s the tick tock of a clock when Pluto transforms. Her breaths count for decades and her heartbeat spans eons, the unstoppable charge of time at her beck and call. “You know we will.”

The senshi all turn to face their princess who sat stock still in her seat, tears of wonder and gratefulness falling down her eyes, and Usagi wondered how the hell she hadn’t run out of tears yet.

“E-everyone . . . you . .” she couldn’t finish.

Venus smiles. “Sailor Soldiers, fall in!”

The sharp clap of heels hitting the polished wood floor of Rei’s home resound in the silent room. The Senshi lined up, inner soldiers in front and outer right behind, and kneeled before their sovereign.

“Sailor Venus, princess of planet Venus and Soldier of Love, pledging my loyalty to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.” Minako bowed her head as she spoke, as loud and as powerful as she was when standing.

Usagi stood up. “No, you don’t have to -”

“Sailor Mars, princess of planet Mars and Soldier of Flame and Passion, do also pledge my loyalty to the princess and prince!”

“Please, this is all ready flattering, but -”

“Sailor Jupiter, princess of planet Jupiter and Soldier of Protection, do also pledge my loyalty -”

“You guys aren’t even listening to me anymore, are you?”

“Sailor Mercury, princess of planet Mercury and Soldier of Wisdom, do also pledge my loyalty to the -”

“The moment’s gone, and I can see you smiling, Rei -”

“Sailor Uranus, princess of planet Uranus and Soldier of the Sky -”

“There’s so many of you, this is literally going to take forever -”

“Sailor Neptune, princess of planet Neptune and Soldier of the Sea -”

“I might as well sit down again -”

“Sailor Pluto, princess of planet Pluto and Soldier of Time, do pledge -”

“This is less moving when I can see Minako red in the face from trying not to laugh -”

“Sailor Saturn, princess of planet Saturn and Soldier of Silence, do pledge my loyalty to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.”

Usagi was sitting at the table, propping her head up with her fist. “You all done?”

There was a beat of silence before Michiru said, “yes, I believe so.”

And that was what sent Usagi over the edge, laughing so hard she almost slammed her head into the table and Minako was not far after her. The tone was light, and it felt safe to smile again. So much history and fear and pain could only be handled at once, and the leader of the senshi knew this.

“You need a laugh every now and then Usagi, don’t forget that.” Minako told her, “Whenever we see Mamoru again, you’ll be all puffy and raw from crying so much. Talk about an awkward reunion.”

Usagi blinked for a second, blushing a bit, before giving a vulnerable smile, nodding.

“So, are you ready to go?” Mars asked. “My knees are starting to bruise, meatball head, let’s get a move on!”

“Do you accept?” Pluto asks, not shifting an inch from her position. 

Usagi looked surprised before she closed her eyes. The moonlight shone gently but in full force and the sound of bells and summer breezes filled the room. The light felt like home, like friendship and love, everything they’ve ever fought for. The waxing transformation of Sailor Moon took form, as ever-changing as the phases she represented.

“I am Sailor Moon, princess of the Moon Kingdom, and I accept your pledge - for me.” At the sailors’ confusion, she elaborated. “Prince Endymion is not here at the moment to accept your pledge. When we find him again, you can ask him to.”

And just like that, there was hope at seeing him again.

“Come on, guys,” Sailor Moon walked toward the door. “Let’s go get him back.”

And, like always, they followed her.

. . .

The bright flash of light did nothing to relieve the ache in Mamoru’s eyes. He could feel the blood crusting around his eyelashes, and it hurt to try and brush it off. He stumbled back a little, shoes clicking on tile floor, trying to step back from his captor. Another name added to a long, long list.

A warm, smooth hand found his cheek, and Mamoru flinched despite Genesa shushing him.

“Hold still, I’ll get it.” Fingers brushed like feathers against his eyes, and the pain was petted away.

“There, that’s better, right? Mamoru?” 

He blinked rapidly a couple times before he could focus on her face, trying not to show the fact that her touch was bringing pictures to his mind. Whenever her skin touched his, a feeling of familiarity would overtake him. He would see growing grass and trees. He could hear her laugh, and he felt something on his head. Touching it he realized they were flowers, and under both of their hands, they were rife with strength, growing and living under their fingertips. These images scared him, and Mamoru remembered meeting Chibi-Usa for the first time and experiencing something similar. He focused on the present: Genesa’s smile was sweet, fond in a way Mamoru didn’t want to understand, and her fuku shimmered in the light around her. 

That was the second thing he noticed. This room was _bright_ \- sunlight streaming through a greenhouse full of red roses in bloom. It was warm, humid, and the air in his chest felt heavy. 

For once, though, in his many kidnapping experiences, Mamoru recognized where he had been taken. Not by sight, but by the Golden Crystal humming happily in his chest.

“We’re in Elysion?” he wondered out loud.

“Yes,” Genesa nodded, looking around the greenhouse wistfully. “In the garden you made for me.”

Mamoru looked at her, noticing for the first time how tall she was - almost the same size as him. That’s why her face was so close -

“That I made you?” he asked, hands holding her shoulders and pushing her away gently. He tried to not show how relieved he was when she went. “I don’t remember meeting you before.”

Genesa looked forlorn but unsurprised. “We haven’t met this way in a long time, but we’ve always been together.”

“Um, are you speaking physically or spiritually?”

“Both,” her teeth were a bright white. “Even longer than you’ve known the Moon.”

“So, before the Silver Millennium?” Mamoru was trying to make sense of this but was failing.

“No,” Genesa laughed, “way before that. I helped you grow your planet into what it is today.”

“Wha - Okay, can you just - start from the beginning or something?” Maybe if he stalled enough, Helios could find him and get word to Usagi. Although, Mamoru hadn’t been able to sense the priest since he got here.

“Haha, yeah, I can start at the beginning.” Genesa moved away, towards a little glass table that was perfectly placed to shine under the all encompassing sun. How did the sunlight even reach down here? Weren’t they underground -

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” Genesa turned to him, and her eyebrows furrowed. “Oh - sorry for playing host in your own domain. I just - well, I brought you here, so I guess I just thought -”

“I’m fine, thank you, though.” Mamoru really didn’t want to join her but followed regardless, shooting his chair a little farther away than necessary. “So, the beginning?”

“Right.” Genesa brought a crystal tea cup to her lips. “I am the Sailor Senshi of the Sun, and I’ve been watching out for you for a long time …”

Mamoru, as being the Prince of the Earth, knew enough high-level, Victorian poetry to know that this story just got incredibly uncomfortable. Stories of the Earth and the Moon are not uncommon, but throwing the Sun into the mix complicated things. And at the end of her explanation, Mamoru could only rest his elbows on his knees and stare at the ground.

“You were the first.” he repeated, voice blank.

“Well,” Genesa laughed bashfully. “Not the first _ever_ but the first _here_ -”

“You’ve been here the whole time?” 

This time her smile was understanding, and her hand reached across the table towards him. “Yes, I’ve been with you all -”

“You’ve been here,” Mamoru repeated, voice rising, “the whole time, and not _once_ did you help us?!”

Genesa’s hand snapped back. Mamoru stood up.

“Do you know how hard it’s been?” he screamed. “Sailor Moon has been holding back chaos for _years._ She and the scouts do everything they can to keep this world safe, and you sit back on your throne, billions of miles away, and criticize how good a job they’ve done?! That’s bullshit!”

“I have my own duties, Mamoru!” Genesa stood up too, the ends of her curls turning an angry red, like an iron left in a molten fire. “I’m not just sitting on my ass all day!”  
  


“She’s gotten hurt!” Mamoru didn’t know how to stress to her how horrible that was. “She’s _died_ to save us all, and you didn’t even care. You _still_ don’t care! You literally just showed up out of nowhere and started hurting people, all claiming that it was because she didn’t _protect_ me well enough?”

“It’s her _job_ to protect you,” Genesa snarled, defensive. “And while I regret the pain I’ve caused to the people of Earth, it was imperative I find you and take you out of her custody.”

“Oh my God - listen to what you’re saying!” Mamoru gestured at her as if he could physically point out the flaw in her argument. “I’m safe with her - I’m _happy_ with her -”

“I know you are!” Genesa screamed, and fire flared up from her feet.

The display was enough to remind Mamoru of his situation, and he quieted down. Genesa seemed almost embarrassed by her outburst and refused to look at him.

“I know you are,” she repeated softly.

“Then _why_?” he asked. “Why did you take me away?”

“I’m not doing it to be cruel, Earth,” she said. “I just can’t _stand_ watching this anymore. Long ago, she promised to protect you, and I believed her. I love her, too, of _course_ I do, but I love you more. And she’s failed so many times. You’ve _died_ so many times, and I can’t just sit by when I feel your crystal shatter in your chest over and over again. I had always planned on her guarding you being a temporary thing, but now -” she looked at him. She was crying. “ - now I’m not going to stand by. You accuse me of neglect and then complain when I intervene. I know you love her, Earth, and she is so easily lovable, but this system cannot risk losing you to death or darkness. You’re the only star besides me that carries life right now, and the Sun’s life is lasting but stagnant. Immortal and still. There will be no future without the Earth, and so I will bring you into my kingdom.”

Mamoru stared at her, disbelieving and incredulous. “Bring me into -?”

“I intend on marrying you, Planet Earth,” Genesa stated. “I plan on tying our worlds together by a cosmic bond - a soul bond, and I will resume the task I should have never given to another. I will watch over you forever, I promise. I know you love her, but you loved me once too and a part of you always will. You just need to remember.”

Mamoru blinked and the garden faded around them. In a blast of sunlight, they were transported to a bedroom, furnished and grand, and fit for a king. Or a prince, considering he recognized it as his own.

“Once you ascend to the throne, I will be your queen, and our crystals will be unified in power and use,” Genesa promised. “Chaos, as scattered and frayed as it is now, will never be able to attack again.”

“Usagi is the reason Chaos is so weak,” Mamoru pointed out.

Genesa nodded. “Only after you were tossed into the cauldron, though. She is a powerful senshi, probably _the_ most powerful after me. But three strikes, you’re out, and she’s on strike nine. Ten if you count the fact that she couldn’t stop _me_ from taking you back.”

Mamoru shook his head in wonder, looking at the Sun Senshi with hard eyes. “You’re all the same. Every single person who’s done this. I’m really just a trinket to be fought over, huh. Some pretty toy one girl at the playground won’t share. Nevermind the fact that I want to be with her - my feelings on the matter are inconsequential.”

He could tell that his words hurt her, and he was glad. 

Genesa’s fingers tugged at her bangs and said in a muted voice, “you’ll remember soon, and it won’t be so bad. You’ll forgive me.”

She turned to leave the room, and Mamoru knew as soon as the door closed behind her, he’d be trapped. “You say that as if you actually care.”

She froze, hand gripping the door handle so hard, it started to bend and melt. Genesa looked back at him with burning, orange eyes, and he wasn’t purblind to the affection he saw simmering there.

“Of course I care,” she whispered. “Who loves the Earth more than the Sun?”

She left before she could hear Mamoru’s response.

“The Moon.”

. . .

“Were you able to track where they teleported?” Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

“A little,” she answered. “It didn’t seem like Genesa was too worried about us following her.”

“Well, where to then?” Mars asked.

“I think they’re in Elysion,” Mercury typed away on her compact. “At least, that’s a deductive answer. They’re still on Earth which makes sense. There’d be no reason to _leave_ unless she was worried about us -”

“Which we just established she isn’t and that’s her mistake.” Jupiter punched her palm. “We know where Elysion is, so let’s just go!”

“Without a plan?” Uranus frowned.

“I’m pretty sure if we can talk to Genesa we could explain some things,” Neptune put a hand on her lover’s shoulder. “Let’s approach as friends first.”

“Come on, ladies!” Venus grabbed Pluto and Sailor Moon’s hands. “Let’s see what Little Miss Sunshine is up to in Mamoru’s old crib.”

“Do you have to say it like that?” Mars asked, grabbing hold of Saturn and Jupiter.

“Shouldn’t we try to contact Helios, though?” Neptune asked before joining the group. “He might give us insight to what’s happening so we don’t pop in blind.”

“I’ve tried,” Sailor Moon admitted. “He’s not answering. It’s like he’s not all the way there, like I keep calling his phone and just hear the answering machine.”

“That sounds like something happened to him,” Saturn frowned. “Would she attack one of Mamoru’s subjects?”

“She’s been attacking Earthlings this whole time,” Uranus muttered. “Don’t know why she’d stop there.”

“Then she may be violent even after she’s gotten what she wanted,” Venus nodded. “But if we’re gonna try to reason with her, someone should work as an emissary between Sailor Moon and Genesa. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” Pluto asked.

“There any reason why I shouldn’t?” Venus retorted.

Pluto didn’t say anything and just squeezed the other senshi’s hand. “Let’s go then.”

The girls all nodded and closed their eyes, letting their powers swell up inside them. Whenever they reached their zenish, they called out the command: _“Sailor Teleport!”_

They were propelled into space, flittering through atoms towards the secret heart of the Earth. Usagi could feel Elysion, could reach out her hand and touch it, but before she could, she hit something. It was like she walked through a doorway but hit her hands on the two sides. Like she was chained and couldn’t move farther. Usagi tried, throwing herself forward, but nothing worked. She felt a tug on her wrists, and she was yanked back to the Earth’s surface, the scouts all tumbling over like bowling pins.

“What the hell!” Jupiter, sat up, her pony tail a tad askew. “What just happened?”  
  


“Something just blocked us!” Mercury started fiddling with her computer. “We hit a shield or something!”

“We were so close!” Usagi stood up, holding out her hands. “Let’s try again! We were almost through.”

“What are you talking about?’ Uranus asked. “I think I almost broke my nose slamming into that wall!”

“What?” Usagi dropped her arms. “I almost made it through, but . . .”

“We don’t have permission,” Pluto realized. “In the future, the king opened Elysion to the public, and so people can come and go as they please. If Mamoru hasn’t unsealed it yet . . .”

“Then we can’t get inside?” Saturn asked.

“What? But Sailor Moon has been before!” Mars cried, a worried expression on her face.

Pluto gave Sailor Moon a small smile. “He must have let her in, then. We can’t teleport inside.”

“You guys can’t,” Usagi looked down at her hands. “I can go right now and -”

“Nuh uh!” Venus popped up and pressed her finger against Sailor Moon’s mouth. “No way, we do this together. We just have to find another way in.”  
  


Sailor Moon pushed her away, glowering. “Mamoru could be in danger, he needs me now -”

“Stop.” Venus said, cheerfully. “We don’t need to have a repeat of the Nehelenia Kidnapping 2.0.”

Sailor Moon faltered on that one and decided to just yield for now. She crossed her arms and looked at Pluto. “Is there another way in?”

“There’s only the actual front door,” Pluto told her. “We can get there by teleporting.”

“Okay, where’s the door?” Uranus asked.

“In the middle of the Pacific Ocean,” Pluto stated, “underwater.”

There was a beat of silence before everyone groaned. 

“It’s never something easy, is it?” Mars asked. She sighed and held out her hands. “Okay, let’s try this again.”

_“Sailor Teleport!”_

In a flash of white, they were gone.

. . .

Mamoru didn’t think it was a good idea to go unarmed, but staying in his Endymion form took a large toll on his energy supply. He mostly pulled Endymon out for a one hit K.O as Usagi would have said and then would revert to Tuxedo Mask before he had to sleep for a week. Mamoru fiddled with the white mask that covered his face and frowned. He really hadn’t wanted to change but better slightly weaker and full of energy than exceptionally strong and no second chances. 

Genesa hadn’t returned to his room, and she had left about four hours ago. Since this was one of the first times he’s been kidnapped and actually had the mind and opportunity to look for a way out, Mamoru had combed over every inch of this royal suite and found nothing. No emergency exit, no hidden corridors behind bookcases, nothing castles actually seemed to have. He had used his psychometric abilities to try and locate an exit but came up with nothing. He then tried to look for Usagi, but again, he couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t see anywhere outside of Elysion at all.

Mamoru collapsed onto the bed with a groan, wishing Usagi was here to tell him a joke. Wishing she was here, period.

“Just gotta wait,” he whispered. “She’ll be here soon.”

“She will?”

Mamoru jack knifed at the sound of her voice. Genesa, dressed like the queen she was, was smiling at him, her hand resting at her chin as she leaned into her hip. She wasn’t wearing her fuku, and Mamoru allowed himself to feel a little indignant over the fact that she seemed to see no need in being armed around him. Then he remembered his own appearance, and his irritation grew.

“Don’t you knock?” he growled.

She gave a little laugh, her free hand smoothing over the jeweled buckle holding her red cape up. “I can’t believe you didn’t feel me coming. Your magic must not see me as a threat.”

Mamoru felt that this was a conversation best had standing up and not sitting stunned on a bed. He didn’t fully know what to say in regards to her statement and so just moved around. He didn’t want to contemplate the possibility that some part of him actually _wasn’t_ concerned about this situation. 

Genesa’s humor seemed to melt away as he remained silent, and she looked off to the side, clearing her throat. “Did this place bring back any memories?”

Mamoru didn’t feel the need to tell her that anyone who said that to him was usually not talking about his own _real_ memories. “No.”

“Oh,” Genesa looked disappointed, but then her eyebrows drew together in determination. She widened her stance a bit before throwing her hand up into the air. _“Platinum Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!”_

Mamoru jumped back, calling a rose to him as the buckle on her cape flashed a blinding light into the already bright room. He had to close his eyes as she transformed or else he was worried he’d go blind. When he could see again, Genesa was standing in her full Sailor Sun uniform, her crest shimmering on her brow. 

“Okay,” she said, hands coming together to form a ball of light and heat. “We’re gonna have to do this a different way. Don’t try and dodge.”

As if Mamoru was ever going to listen to _that_ advice. 

Genesa leaned back, bracing herself, and pointed her ball of sunlight right at him. _“Sun Queen Love Revival!”_

Mamoru waited until the last possible moment before jumping out of the way. He used his momentum to barrel roll to her right, and then he let loose his rose. Genesa seemed to slide across the room like a figure skater, easily dodging his attack. She frowned at his resistance and aimed again.

Tuxedo Mask pulled on his cape, forming a small shield as he ran. The light blasted into the ground an inch from where his foot had been, and he stumbled to avoid it. He growled and threw his hand out, letting all of the power of the Earth and the reserves of Elysion bubble up inside him. “ _Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!”_

Life energy beaded up under his palm and exploded out in a wide torrent of light. The force of it - stronger than he was used to - pushed him back, but Tuxedo Mask grinded his teeth and focused. 

He didn’t know if he hit her or not, but one hit from this should be enough. His arm started to ache. It felt like an electrical cord that was trying to channel the energy from a thousand lightning strikes, and blood dripped down his chin when he bit his cheek to try and keep the power in check. With a cry and a jerk, Tuxedo Mask cut off the flow and collapsed on the floor, panting.

Mamoru could feel his transformation fade away and grew irritated and slightly panicked. The whole reason for fighting as Tuxedo Mask and not Endymion was to avoid this, but he had never fought in Elysion before. Mamoru hadn’t known how much untapped power was waiting for him here, and the act of calling upon it exhausted him.

Mamoru brushed some of the blood off his chin and looked up around the room. Genesa was nowhere to be seen, but the sizable hole in the wall spoke of where she had been. Mamoru briefly criticized himself for not thinking of trying to literally _break out_ of this room before he just sat back on his heels and tried to steady his breathing.

Even if he had hit Genesa with that attack, Mamoru had a feeling it wouldn’t keep her down for long, and so he struggled to stand, inching his way towards the demolished wall. He might be able to crawl into the next room and find a way out, and a small glimmer of hope bloomed in his chest.

Maybe this time Mamoru wouldn’t have to put Usagi through the trouble of coming to get him.

Maybe this time, he could just return to her side himself.

Mamoru smiled and started trying to push some of the rubble out of the way, his hands slightly shaky on the stone. He had made a space big enough for him to crawl through when he felt it. 

There was heat at his back. Insistent and palpable as if the sun’s rays were reaching for him. Spent, Mamoru could only glance over his shoulder, moving slowly, and stare in horror at the sailor senshi that stood behind him.

Genesa looked perfect. Beautiful and fiery, and a frustrated pout adorned her face.

“That was dangerous, you know,” she said. “I could’ve been really hurt if you hit me.”

Mamoru swallowed. “I could say the same to you.”

She gave him a full on scowl this time. “This isn’t going to kill you. I would never. It’s just something to jog your memory.”

“I’d like to respectfully decline.” 

“I don’t think there is anything respectable about that attack you just fired at me.”

“I don’t think there’s anything respectable about the fact that you kidnapped me and are keeping me here against my will,” Mamoru folded his arms. “Go on, make this argument, I feel like my list of grievances is longer than yours.”

Genesa opened her mouth to fire back but then paused, a thoughtful look gracing her face. She looked at him with a complicated expression, and Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said. “It’s just . . . I haven’t argued with you like this in a long time. I missed it.”

That feeling came back, the one Mamoru was starting to fear. That feeling of familiarity and kinship, and he realized that he too was finding a bit of pleasure in bandying words with her. Like it was a dynamic they often fell into.

“Stop it,” Mamoru shook his head. “I don’t like doing this. I just want to go home. Let me leave.”

He got the feeling that mentioning ‘home’ was the same as saying ‘Usagi’ wouldn’t help to convince her, so Mamoru kept that to himself.

Genesa just sighed, the fight going out of her. She looked down at the ground for a few breaths.

“You just need to remember,” she whispered. Her orange eyes found his again, and Mamoru was shocked by how sad she looked. (Although, some part of him wasn’t at all). She walked closer to him, and Mamoru braced himself on the ruined wall. He couldn’t get away - he barely had the energy to stand, and so could only watch as Genesa’s gloved hand reached for his face. 

At her touch, Mamoru saw. He saw a dark universe and could hear the soft murmurs of someone leaning on his shoulder. She was warm, a comforting presence, and he felt as if he was pulled to her. She was the sun, he realized, and he was the rose, bending his spine to follow her. To see her.

Mamoru barely heard as Genesa said her spell again, but it wasn’t like he could dodge this time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a transformation joke in there.   
> Yes, I think I'm clever.


End file.
